Insomniatic
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: It's been a month since the battle with the Equalists and Korra and the gang have entered back into the world of Pro-Bending. But when Bolin is seriously hurt, it potentially ruins their chances of getting to the finals unless they find a replacement. Thankfully a favor can fix that. But will Bolin be as accepting to this new-comer as everyone else? Read and find out. :D
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games begin!

**Hey guys!**

**New story out! (I know I should be writing my other FanFic, but i've been dying to write this one, and I finally found time to write behind my busy day!) Well, I guess most people are finding a hard time to write since the school year started, but now I found one!**

**Please don't critisize what I don't know about Legend of Korra, I've only seen everything past "And the Winner is..." because Nick won't have anymore episodes and Netflix is being stupid. I'm also sorry, because I suck at writing action scenes, I just can't write them very well... so I hope it's ok! **

**I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let the Games begin!**

"Ok. So I know today is a big day, no a huge day in fact, in our chances of winning the Pro-Bending finals, BUT! Are we scared? No, we're not. … a little yes, but do the Fire Ferrets ever shy away from a battle? No! We don't! So we're gonna go out there, and bend like a straw! So are ya with me?!" Pabu tilted his head at Bolin, obviously confused. "That's what I like to hear!" Pabu purred and ran up Bolin's shoulder perching himself on his shoulders. He turned to Korra and Mako, "I can't believe how close we are to the finals! Ah, I can smell the winning cup now."

"That's kinda creepy Bolin; I mean you can't smell trophies." Mako corrected, placing his helmet over his spikey black hair.

Korra shrugged, "I don't care what it smells like, I just want to win it. We have such a great chance of winning this season since those cheating Wolf Bats broke up. We're totally winning this time."

It had been a whole month since the Avatar saved Republic City from the hands of Amon. It had taken time, but with the help of Chief Lin Bei Fong and her metal bending police force they managed to rebuild what was damaged and brought order back to the city. The new "Team Avatar" finally back on their feet, entered the Pro-Bending Championships, this time with a greater chance to win. So far, they'd won the first five matches with three left to go till the Finals.

Mako walked up to Korra, she could feel herself blush under her helmet. "Hey, be careful out there."

She smiled; it was nice to know he was looking out for her wellbeing. "I will, but there's no need for you to worry about me. I think I made it kinda clear when I saved the world and kicked butt."

"I helped too." Mako grinned. They laughed and headed out to the arena. Mako cracked his knuckles, "Let's win this thing."

* * *

"And let's welcome to the court Republic City's own Fire Ferrets!" the announcer called as a spotlight shone on the trio. The crowd went wild, screaming and hollering like there was no tomorrow. Bolin, of course absorbed it all like a sponge. Korra rolled her eyes, sometimes he could be such a drama queen. The announcer turned the attention to the darkened part of the court, "And introducing the tough, the fierce, the bold Ba Sing Sei Badgermoles!" The spotlight turned to the rival team. It was hard to tell the difference between them all, besides the obvious difference in belts. They all had jet black hair, and the waterbender was a girl who actually seemed prissier than Asami. Some fan in the crowd threw a rose, the firebender catching it. He smelled it dramatically and winked in the direction it came from. Korra sighed, he was just like Tahno. She totally didn't want to have to deal with that idiot again. "Benders! Take your positions!"

Both of the teams took their places on the court staring down their counter-benders. If looks could kill, I'm sure these totally would. The bell sounded and the battle began. With quick movements, the Badgermoles took their assault. "Oh, looks like the Badgermoles aren't holding anything back! The Waterbender showering down the punches on the Ferret brothers! Looks like the Ferrets gotta go back a zone!" Mako cursed under his breath, and shook his head little droplets of water raining down to the ground. _Calm down, you're not losing today. _"The Avatar certainly isn't going to take a blow like that! She's sendin' down a tidal wave of water, totally un-nerving those Badgermoles! Oh, but look here folks, both the Firebender and Earthbender are ganging up sending a wave of flame and rock! Oh! She goes flying into that water! Looks like the odds aren't so much in the Fire Ferrets favor right now!" Korra gasped in air as she surfaced slapping her forehead. _Ugg! How could I get pushed out like that! Ok, calm down girl, just stay focused and get back up there! _She climbed up on the concrete platform and craned her neck upward to see what was happening.

Suddenly there was a blur and two things fell, one on her side, the other on the Badgermole's side. It was Mako! He surfaced and coughed, slamming his fist into the water. "Ahhrg! Those stupid Badgermoles! They ganged up on me, I managed to blow their Waterbender out of the ring, but their Earthbender got me. It's up to Bolin now."

Korra grabbed his wrist, "Come on! Let's get up there and see what's going down!" she pulled him out of the water and to his feet, rushing to the elevator.

"Oh! Looks like the Badgermoles are moved back a zone, but I don't think that'll stop them!" the announcer continued.

And then it happened. In a split second. The duo of Fire and Earth turned to each other, winking in unison. The Earthbender threw a disk in Bolin's direction, him dodging it with ease. But the Earthbender pulled back his wrist causing the disk to come back, slamming into Bolin's left shoulder. At the same time, the "Frou-Frou" Firebender send an insane inferno at that same spot. So hot, it burned through his uniform down to the skin. Korra and Mako saw the whole thing. Bolin let out a scream of pain, and collapsed to the ground. "Bolin!" Korra and Mako cried.

Mako ran onto the court, not caring that the match wasn't over, he just need to get to his brother. "And that's a foul for the Badgermoles! And it looks like the Ferret Brother is down!" The ref blowed the whistle for a time out.

Mako flipped Bolin over to where he could see him. "Bolin? Bolin! Are you ok?" Bolin didn't respond, he just clutched his arm and groaning. "Somebody get a medic!" Mako cried frantically.

Ten minutes later, they were all in the back room, a healer trying to help with Bolin's shoulder. He winced in pain. The healer was doing her best to focus, beads of sweat dripping from her face. She sighed dropping her hands, "He's beat up really bad. This will need intense work."

"Well how longs that gonna take? " Mako asked.

The healer adjusted her thin glasses, "Initially, a week or two."

"Woah, a week?" Bolin cried. "B-but the Finals are this Saturday! I need to be in that match!"

"I'm sorry Bolin, but you're going to have to sit this one out. There's no way you can bend with that arm." She said in a calm tone. Bolin lifted up his arm and tried his best to bend a tiny pebble on the ground. It levitated weakly at first, but fell to the ground, Bolin crying out in pain. "Stop that! You'll get your arm in worse condition than it already is! I'll get some bandages to wrap your arm in, but that means under all circumstances no bending. Do you understand Bolin?" Bolin was tempted to rebel, but sighed and nodded solemnly. The healer patted his right shoulder gently, "There's a good boy." Then she walked out of the room to get the bandages.

The announcer walked in, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Korra said. "But there's no way Bolin can go to the rest of the matches."

The announcer sighed, "Look, so far the match is suspended, but you guys need to find a new Earthbender, or you're out of the competition."

"What?" Mako asked. "But, we don't know any Earthbenders other than the Chief. There's no way she can compete."

"There's nothing I can do. I'll give you a minute to discuss but I need your answer." He turned and walked to the doorway.

Mako stomped his foot, "This is so unfair!" they turned to Bolin. "Look Bro, I'm so sorry, if I could have just knocked those stupid benders out, maybe then…"

Bolin put his hand up silencing Mako, "Don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, now we can't compete in the Finals." He sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry guys."

Korra snapped her fingers and smiled, "I got it! I know who can be your replacement! Don't worry Bolin; we're going to win these games." She grabbed Mako's wrist and dragged him over to the announcer, "Hey, we're in. Make sure to tell that to those Badgermoles we're still in the game." She grinned and then walked out dragging Mako with her, "Come on, I gotta go collect a favor."

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I hope I can get more chapters out, but I have another story in the making and then there's Marching Band... so yeah.**

**Please Favorite and please Review! I'd love to hear what you guys think! **

**Till then,**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**3:D**


	2. Chapter 2: New Recruit

**Phew! Ok! **

**So I gots a new chapter out now! (YAy!) Thanks so much for all the favorites and follows! The story will get better as time progresses!**

**I wrote two chapter today in school so yeah i'll update it later I've got Marching Band...**

**Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Recruit**

"Whoa Naga! Right here is good!" Korra said patting her Polar Bear Dog on the head.

Mako stepped off, his shoes meeting with soft sand. "Um, Korra? Why are we at the beach?"

"Someone here owes me a favor." Korra replied walking down the sandy shore.

They walked in silence for a while, the waves lapping closely by their feet. The beach was oddly quiet for such a beautiful evening. Normally couples and such would flock over to see the beautiful sunset. But today was just not one of those nights, perhaps it was because everyone was watching or listening to the Pro-Bending match. Korra pointed ahead, Mako squinted to try and see what she was pointing to. There was a tall stack of rocks, about 12 feet high. Different sizes and shapes, none wobbling in the least. On the top of this precarious tower was a girl. She stood with one toe planted on the top rock, her body in the tree position. She stood still as a stone (no pun intended), the only thing moving was her long ponytail. She took calm breathes, her eyes shut closed. This looked pretty intense even for an Earthbender. "Hey Mia!" Korra called.

Mako expected the girl to jump causing the rocks to tumble, but she simply opened her eyes. A smile played on her lips, "Korra!" She jumped off the pile landing gracefully on the sand. She embraced Korra in a hug. "Oh my gosh! It's been so long! It's great to see you! First may I thank you in advance for saving the world."

"Oh, that was nothing." Korra smiled. She pulled Mako forward. "Mia this is Mako, and Mako this is Misaki."

She held out her hand, "Please call me Mia." Now that she was closer Mako finally could see her closely. She looked like your average Earthbender. She had on a green top about down to her hips, and then she had on black legging that went down to her knees with small slits in the side.

"Mia, right." She corrected herself. "I helped her out in a bind when I first came to Republic City."

"Yeah," Mia admitted. "I mess with those stupid Triads all the time, they finally had me. If it hadn't been for Korra I'd have been toast. So, what can I do for the Avatar and her friend?"

Korra grinned, "Are you into Pro-Bending?"

Mia grinned back, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, you see, my brother Bolin got injured and we need someone to fill in for the Finals or we can't stay in the games." Mako informed. "Korra was thinking that you could."

Mia's smile widened. "I'd love to! Anything for you Korra, I guess my debts finally paid off. So when do I start?"

Korra shrugged, "Why not right now?"

Mia skipped off to Naga who sniffed her curiously, "Alright let's go!" she whooped and hollered.

Mako gave Korra a strange look, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

**Ok so there it is, I know my OC kinda sucks, I mean she was made last minute and I suck at describing her BUT I'll scan I photo of her so you guys can see her, just be patient. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAAAASE Favorite, Follow AND review! :D**

**Keep readin' ppl! XD**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**3:D**


End file.
